


[podfic] we were wolves once

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, F/M, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Derek is nine, his daemon turns to him, her eyes wide and curious. She’s wearing the shape of a panther, supposedly because she likes the irony of it. Mostly, he figures she just likes having an excuse to sun herself languidly on the rocks by the creek.“Derek,” she says, carefully. “I want to try something different.”





	[podfic] we were wolves once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we were wolves once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591162) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Daemons, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Canonical Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Alternate Universe - Fusion, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:15:18  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TWolf\)%20_we%20were%20wolves%20once_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as  **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0702.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod)[](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
